


My Prince, My Alpha

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: This again turned out longer than I meant it to...Len is a Prince who needs to find a mate because Lewis is an asshole and things look like they're gonna be bad and then he meets Barry and suddenly everything is nice and smut.This was meant to be a fluffy and smutty short thing... It turned out as a fluffy and smutty not so short thing...





	My Prince, My Alpha

King Lewis Snart was a ruthless, cruel and powerful ruler of Central Kingdom. He was a genetically powerful alpha and he was way too greedy for a king. He just hoarded the treasures in his castle and started wars for them. That’s why he had a strong army and a huge country. If he got the wind of any of his soldiers not being completely loyal to him, he killed them the next time he saw them, never trying to figure out whether it was just a gossip.

He was feared all around his country, but the people mostly lived in peace. He wasn’t a bad king, but it was only because his alpha son was much smarter than him and controlled everything from the shadows in the castle. He knew about everything and changed his father’s letters and orders before those got out of the building. He softened his father’s words to cause less wars out of hurt feelings. He changed the amounts in the listings that said how much treasure one fight or raid gathered and was bringing to the castle. The excess he took off those, he used to secretly trade with other countries and help the smaller towns around the borders, because that’s what other countries saw, so he kept those strong and blooming not wanting surrounding kingdoms to attack.

Lewis was getting old and Leonard was more and more hopeful he would finally die leaving the country to him. For now, the people hated him too, because in front of the public he pretended to take his father’s side, convincing both the crowds and his father. Only a few of his trusted ones knew what he was like for real, and he didn’t mind. He wanted to be a strong king, not a loved one.

Lewis wasn’t willing to pass on the power until he was too weak to move, and Leonard didn’t have a mate. He didn’t care if it was a man or a woman, they only had to be a strong omega who could bear strong heirs to their bloodline. Thus, Lewis sent his army leaders to cities and towns and held games and fights to find the smartest, strongest and healthiest omega in the whole kingdom. He invited the best ones to the main city into a nice part of the city that was held empty and clean for delegations from other kingdoms.

There were gossips that they were gathered for one of them to be chosen as a mate for Prince Leonard, but no-one had certain information about it. They didn’t know what would happen to the rest of them who wasn’t chosen or what would happen to the chosen one.

Most of them were excited to be the omega of the next King but some of them were just terrified.

Barry Allen was one of these chosen omegas transported to the main city. He hated the whole thing because he didn’t want to be the king’s mate, he wanted love and he wanted free choice. He wanted to become a doctor like his father had been and help the people in the small town he was born and lived. Iris supported him to go meet the prince though, as she already had a planned mate, they loved each other. She said he could be a great doctor in the castle too. Barry was heartbroken over it, but he accepted his loss to Eddie on Iris and went to the main city.

He met a lot of smart and powerful omegas who were dreaming about being Leonard’s mate while trying to scare off others with stories about the Prince’s cruelty to his past partners. Everyone knew these stories though no-one has ever met any of the subjects of them. Some of them even said that’s what they desire, to be treated as property and fucked like a toy, beaten if they acted out and just generally used. There were also rumors that they would only be used for bearing his heir and then killed just like it happened to Lewis’s wife when she couldn’t get pregnant again.

Barry felt sick of all these thoughts, he dreamed of love and gentleness, he wanted to have good and long conversations with his mate on long cold nights and he wanted to go on daytrips in the woods on the warm days. He’s been with alphas before and some of them he even liked, but he never found the true love he always dreamed about.

It felt weird being collected all together and accommodated close to be watched over like a school summer camp but with adults. There was both rivalry and starting friendships among them. Barry tried to make friends but most of the others kept distance from their “enemies”. Then he wanted to wander around the city, but there were guards around the area where they were accommodated, and they didn’t let him leave.

The food was brought to them as a small market and they could buy ingredients to whatever they wished. Some of them asked for prepped meals and they were sent home. Barry considered asking for it, but when he heard about it, he already made himself lunch.

After almost a month of living there in a small community was the first time the King and the Prince visited them. They just walked through the main road to ‘take a look’ at them.

Barry was out shopping -which meant just choosing whatever he wanted, for free- and he stepped away from the King’s way. Just when he turned back to take a look at the Prince from up close they locked eyes for a long second. It felt like the whole world spun around Barry. Those blue eyes, his strong minty scent, the power that oozed out of him pulled hte very right strings of Barry’s omega instincts. That single second felt like forever and suddenly he wanted to be the one. He wanted that man as his mate.

Though, true to reality, he thought Leonard wouldn’t even remember the dumbass that stood in their way.

 

˚♥ϟ♥˚

 

Leonard hated the idea of bringing together a bunch of omegas to basically compete to be his mate. He didn’t want to force anyone into being his mate and he didn’t want to mate with some peasant drooling after him.

But what he hated the most, was the idea of walking among omegas that wanted to be his mate with his father. He could control his body and needs, but his father was likely to just grab an omega and rape them with all the omega scent they oozed.

He was so tense from the hormones and the dread of his father attacking someone he could barely smell any of the omega scents. All he sensed was the thickness of the air and the sweetness of the mingled scents. He could barely see anything but Lewis’s back until there was an omega in his way who stumbled to the side to give them way and almost fell over his own legs. He suddenly locked eyes with the boy and could finally smell a single scent separated from all the others. It was fresh and fruity with a bit of electric vibes to it. He suddenly felt so turned on he almost jumped on the boy. He tried to shake the feeling off, but he knew his father noticed his reaction to the boy. The omega though seemed confused.

Len was sure the omega didn’t have the same reaction from what he could see on him. He seemed more annoyed from being interrupted. He knew some of the omegas didn’t want to be here while the others were superficial dummies who fell in love with his power and wealth. He hated the whole thing.

At night they both laid on their beds looking at the ceiling and thinking about each other, both wanting the other and thinking they could never have them the right way.

The King and the Prince walked through to main road every day at a random time for a week after the first time. All the omegas ran to the streets trying to get closer to them to push their scent at them and Len felt sick of all of them. None of their scents caught his attention. Only that one single boy, he looked for him every time, but he always stayed back along the wall furthest from them and his scent was clouded by all the other more aggressive omegas.

Barry didn’t know what to do now. He was longing for the Prince, but he saw no chance for himself. Fighting with the others to force his scent on the king and the prince made him feel sick. King Lewis’s scent and presence freaked him out and he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

 

˚♥ϟ♥˚

 

Leonard knew Lewis was up to something when they parted for their hopefully last round among the omegas, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He just wanted to talk to that omega boy, nothing else, but it was impossible if he had to follow his father.

When they arrived all the omegas were already collected on a square. Len was so busy looking for the guy that he didn’t even notice how much alpha pheromones his father was emitting. He only realized it when he started to smell the omegas going into heat and producing so much slick the smell made the air heavy. He noticed some of them were already on their knees serving themselves up. He felt sick. He just wanted the nice electrical and fruity smell of the brunette boy.

After a few more minutes he finally found the boy in the crowd. He was pulling backwards instead of presenting himself and Leonard felt painful disappointment in his chest. If this much pheromone couldn’t touch him, he had no chance winning him over.

Lewis noticed his attention and started walking forward into the crowd. The omegas fought to touch him and rub themselves against him. He went straight for the brunette guy and Leonard felt furious.

Lewis pushed Barry up against the wall along which the boy tried to slip away.

“What’s your name, boy?” He asked leaning close right into his personal space.

“I’m... Barry Allen.” Barry tried to struggle himself out of his hold.

“Don’t you wanna submit to me, Barry?” Lewis pulled him back and grabbed his hair to bend his head for the best position for himself.

“No, sir. Please I...” Barry struggled. He felt disgusted by the scent and everything coming from the king and he hated his touch. He knew that if the King wanted to take him, he probably couldn’t do anything about it. He wished the Prince would save him, but he knew he wasn’t obligated to help, and he had many other omegas to distract him. “Let me go...”

Lewis already bared his teeth to bite Barry when Leonard reaches them and pulled his father back with a deep growl. Lewis growled back but let Barry go.

“You know I like him.” Leonard hissed coldly, and Barry’s hearted started to pick up speed.

“He’s a fine piece...” Lewis licked his lips.

“Mine.” Len growled angrily.

“Bond him tonight or I’ll take him tomorrow.” Lewis growled and turned away. Len knew his aim was making it hard for him as he wouldn’t want to force any omega into bonding so soon. Lewis walked away and yelled. “Who wants to get fucked by the king?!” He laughed at all the eager candidates and lead a group back into one of the houses.

 

˚♥ϟ♥˚

 

Barry felt disgusted and shaky after the whole display. He just wanted to curl up and snuggle with a sympathetic alpha.

Leonard was angry and sick of his father and his disgusting ways. He wanted to beat something or kill someone, preferably Lewis, but he couldn’t. Then he looked at the young omega and he felt himself soften up immediately. He looked like he really needed a hug and Leonard couldn’t resist.

The Prince stepped forward and pulled the boy into a gentle embrace. He tried to pull back on his alpha waves to prevent scaring him by showing how turned on he was.

Barry sniffed and melted into the strong arms. He calmed so quickly like never before in his life. He wished he had someone like this when he lost his parents, it would have been so much easier.

When he finally calmed down Barry started to feel Leonard’s scent and alpha waves that were even though under control, quite powerful. He was starting to get wet and felt like going into heat. He whimpered quietly.

“You okay now?” A soft deep voice asked, and Barry shuddered.

“Thank you.” Barry whispered reluctantly pulling back.

“Come with me to the castle!” Len held out a hand and let himself smile for a quick second.

“My Prince.” Barry smiled with a quick bow and took his hand.

“You can call me Len if I can call you Barry.” He led the boy to his horse and they both sat on it.

“Sure.” It was quite cold outside like almost always in the main city and Barry enjoyed the warmth of another body and the horse as he held on to both.

Len in the meantime sent a guard forward with the message to prepare them food and a bath. He led his horse in a slow but not too slow pace enjoying the omega’s hold on him.

When they arrived to the castle Len led Barry straight to his personal dining room and sat him down to eat. They talked about small things like where Barry was from and what kind of food Len liked. There were maids and guards around them constantly, and it visible kept Barry on edge and annoyed Len.

When they were finally alone in Len’s room with the hot bath steaming and the fire in the fireplace burning happily keeping the otherwise cool stone chamber nice and warm. Barry sighed happily at the warmth and Len just smiled proudly that he managed to make him relax.

“You know my town is almost always warm and I love it. I was constantly freezing ever since I arrived up here...” Barry explained shyly.

“I love the cold, but some warmth once in a while can be quite nice.” Len let his voice go soft as he stepped closer to Barry and the bath.

Len started taking his clothes off and Barry followed at first but then blushed.

“After all my dad’s pheromones you still prefer your clothes on?” Len asked but his voice turned out colder and more like a drawl than he intended.

“I...” Barry looked down and shuddered. “He kinda freaks me out... I can’t wait to wash his scent off...” he admitted quietly and expected Len to be angry at him.

“Really?” Len just blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry I must be defective... I...” he started to apologize but was interrupted by Len kissing him passionately. He melted again and let himself be undressed without breaking the kiss.

Len slowly broke the kiss by pulling away and grabbed a few bottles of scented oil and dropped some into the water. It smelled divine. Barry even moaned. Len just let his lips quirk up a bit and pulled the boy into the hot water.

They both groaned in pleasure as they sank into the tub. Only after a few more minutes of just enjoying the warm water washing away all the scents and smells from their day, filling their nose with the nice minty and fresh scent of the oils Len continued talking.

“We don’t have to bond. If you want, I can help you get out of the castle during the night. You can escape back to your town and I’ll tell my father and everyone that you didn’t want me, so I got angry and killed you. My friend can even get a body. Though my preference would be having you, alive.” He looked Barry over heatedly as he finished.

“You would want me?” Barry hoped he could fake that his blush was from the hotness of the water not Len’s words and look.

“Who wouldn’t want a pretty thing like you served up hot and fresh?” Len leaned forward into Barry’s space.

Barry blushed even deeper red. “Iris.” He whispered sadly. “There’s a girl I liked in my whole life and who’s now probably already bonded to someone else...” he explained not daring to look up at Len yet. “I want you so bad, but I don’t want to force you to bond with me when I might just be attracted to you because I miss her... you deserve better...” he risked a look at Len’s face.

Len was shocked.

“You’ve been dragged up here from your home and might be forced into bonding with someone you barely no and you think I deserve better?” He grabbed Barry’s hips and slowly lead him onto his lap. “You’re a weird one.“ he let their cocks slide against each other and sighed. Barry just went along quietly. “You’re the first omega I’ve ever met whose scent I find appealing.” He finished seriously.

“Really?” Barry was shocked because he met alphas before whose scent he liked, and he even wanted to submit to half of them. He couldn’t imagine finding everyone disgusting like the King or just neutral like his best friend Cisco.

“Guess I’m the defective one.” Len grinned.

Barry let his head rest on Len’s shoulder, so his nose was close to his scent gland. It felt calming and exciting at the same time. He felt that he was getting wet from just the bit of scent that got through the scent of the bath. “My alpha...” he sighed, and his voice was possessive and submissive.

“My omega.” Len sighed and pulled him closer tight. His cock was aching to be inside the boy and his teeth were buzzing to bite his neck and claim him as his.

Barry whimpered and from then they just quickly rubbed each other over to wash away any other scent from their skin before they got out and dry. It was still nice and warm in the room, so Barry wasn’t freezing on the bed still naked. Len was quickly between his legs and kissing him.

Their scents slowly won over the scent of the essential oils and filled the room, mingling perfectly. Len let out a deep growl and gently bit Barry’s neck.

Barry whimpered and felt some of his slick dripping out. He was so turned on his skin was constantly buzzing and every single one of Len’s touches sent waves of pleasure through his whole body ending on his most sensitive organs. He produced so much slick it was opening him up already. For a smaller sized alpha or an average beta, it would be enough to just penetrate without hurting him, but Len certainly wasn’t small in size. It turned Barry on even more, just thinking about the stretch he would feel when the alpha was finally in him. He couldn’t really explain what the alpha smelled like, but it was perfect, minty and musky.

“Shit...” Barry gasped when their members touched. He felt like he could come any second.

“Mmh... someone’s eager...” Len mumbled against his neck and grabbed his asscheeks hard to pull them apart.

Barry whimpered and blushed as some of his slick dripped out onto the sheets. “Sorry...” he mumbled.

“For what, my omega?” Len purred and slid in two fingers easily. “You don’t have to apologize for something that strokes my ego nicely...” he kissed along Barry’s neck towards his scent gland to begin claiming him by sucking on it gently. He would need to turn him on and make him feel loved for a proper bond. It’s the easiest to create a strong proper bond after a pulled out lengthy foreplay and an intense orgasm. But it all started by claiming which meant just taking in all of each other’s scents and pheromones and feeling each other up with the will to bond.

“My alpha...” Barry sighed and pushed down on the exploring fingers. “Please give me more...”

Len leaned up and kissed his boy before he joined another finger. More of his slick dropped out and Len chuckled at the adorable blush on Barry’s face, neck and even chest. He pulled back from his lips and climbed lower to suck on a nipple while his fingers pushed hard against Barry’s prostate.

Barry arched up and whined. “Oh god... I want more...”

Len sucked on his other nipple and joined another finger to the others teasing his prostate. When he finally deemed him open enough, he pulled out his fingers.

“Clench your hole, sweetheart...” he instructed. It would be the most intensely pleasurable for the omega if he let his slick build up a bit and then be breached by his forming alpha knot. Most alphas wanted to be in their omega as soon as possible but Len knew that if he let the omega build up his pleasure it would be more intense for both of them.

Barry whimpered as he tried to clench down and hold his slick in.

Len climbed up above him and lead the head of his cock to Barry’s lips.

“Suck on it, sweet omega...” he commanded.

Barry obeyed gladly, eagerly taking as much as Len gave him. The alpha tasted sweet and pleasing and he moaned around him. He felt his hole producing more slick, and he struggled to keep it all in. He put his hands on Len’s hips and pulled him in. He wanted a bit more roughness, he wanted to choke on the powerful alpha’s cock.

Len experimentally pushed down a bit more not to hurt the boy, but he could see how much he liked it.

“Mmh so you want more?” He asked as he pushed in again slowly but firmly and groaned at Barry’s pleased moan. “Tell me if it’s too much!” Len said before he pushed down Barry’s throat hard.

Barry moaned and struggled to hold in the slick he was rhythmically producing.

“I think we’re gonna need a plug if you like playing this much.” Len’s voice was hoarse from the pleasure. He slowly pulled back to let Barry breath.

“Please... I’m so full...” Barry shuddered as some of the slick escaped before he could clench down harder.

“Let’s play then, my beautiful omega...” Len sighed and leaned to the nightstand to retrieve a small plug. It was rounder than long, and it could be pumped up to fill the omega in a way his slick would be kept in. It would hold him open but keep the tight sphincter muscles locked right at his entrance.

Len climbed back between Barry’s legs and pulled them apart even more. He licked at the drops that leaked out and hummed pleased.

“Oh god...” Barry whimpered at the feel of a tongue. Len grinned and licked at his hole more. “I’m so full...” Barry grabbed the sheets.

“Good... you’ll need to be stretched wide to take my knot.” Len licked and sucked on Barry’s hole who almost screamed in pleasure when some of his slick was sucked out against his hold. Len kissed up his perineum and sucked his cock in as he inserted the plug carefully.

“Ohmygodohmygod...” Barry shuddered and struggled. The pointed but round, rubbery end was reaching his prostate while the rest of the plug was stretching his entrance. It was more his slick that filled him up and made him feel full than the plug itself.

“That’s it beautiful... you’re taking it so nicely...” Len pinched Barry’s nipple hard and when a drop of slick spilled around the plug, he pumped on it a few times and repeated.

“So big...” Barry whimpered and tried to relax his hole. It pushed against his prostate that induced more slick producing and he was full. He knew from experience that it was nowhere near an alpha’s knot, but it has been so long since he was filled that it felt a lot. He felt like he couldn’t take any more, not even a drop of slick.

Len of course thought otherwise.

“Five more pumps at least, dear.” He grinned and kissed Barry sweetly until he relaxed and pumped twice when he did.

Barry yelped and arched. Len could smell his pleasure.

“Ohgod... ohgod... ohgod...” Barry mumbled with his eyes closed his mind hazy with pleasure. “OhgOD...” He was getting louder when Len pumped on the toy every few seconds. “OHGOD... OHGOOOOOD” It was almost two much when Len stopped and climbed back up to his lips.

Len pushed his cock in forcing it down Barry’s throat and he could smell the new wave of produced slick filling Barry and pushing on the toy.

“Yess...” Len groaned. “I’m gonna fuck your throat until my knot starts to form...” to emphasize he started slowly moving his hips. “Then I’m gonna pull out the toy and slam it in your sweet hole... I’m gonna fuck that ass so hard you won’t be able to stop screaming...” he pulled back just enough to let Barry take a breath then slammed back in. “I’m gonna knot you and when you can’t even think or see in pleasure...” he slammed his cock all the way in choking Barry but not pulling back. “I’m gonna bite and claim you.”

Barry’s legs were shaking so hard he felt like he could fall of the bed any second. He was full of his slick and his prostate was tortured constantly by the plug, he arched and moved his hips for more pleasure. He was completely under Len’s control and it somehow calmed him. He enjoyed being with alphas before but never wanted to submit so completely. He wanted Len to have absolute control. He relaxed his throats to be fucked and his words made him feel desperate and hot. He wanted that knot he wanted to be claimed and he felt like he could never accept anyone but Len.

“That’s it...” Len moaned and slowly kept fucking Barry’s throat occasionally pulling up to let him breath. After what felt like too much and not enough at the same time Len’s cock started to thicken.

Barry moaned and fought to keep his jaw open enough not to hurt Len with his teeth.

“So good...” Len sighed and opened the valve of the plug, so it would deflate. He pulled his cock back and quickly climbed down between his legs. He moved quickly for the least slick to leak before he finally penetrated.

Len kissed Barry deeply, pulled the toy out gently and slammed his cock in roughly in one long go.

Barry screamed in pleasure and pulled away from the kiss to get enough oxygen. His whole body was shaking, and he locked his legs around Len’s hips pulling him in and holding there.

“So much...” Barry’s voice was small but pleased. His slick was leaking around Len’s forming knot.

“I can’t move if you hold me so tight...” Len chuckled and kissed along Barry’s jaw and neck gently.

“Feels so good right now...” Barry mumbled holding on.

“Good.” Len sucked on his scent gland to calm him and he relaxed. “Move when you’re ready.” He sighed and gently licked and sucked on. He let his body relax with his whole weight onto Barry. He would have liked to go on, but he enjoyed feeling Barry’s pleased omega waves.

After a few minutes of resting Barry slowly moved his hips and groaned in pleasure.

Len first just let him move a bit and feel up his boundaries, he paid attention to his reaction to certain angles. He slowly lifted himself up to give more room to Barry for moving. He only started moving when Barry whimpered impatiently at the lack of stimulation after the intense start. He knew just the perfect angle to move and followed it, loving the way Barry squirmed around him leaking even more slick.

“I’ve never been so messy before...” Barry moaned blushing hard. The sheets were soaking wet under him and he knew it’ll be uncomfortable later but right now it just helped his hips move against Len’s.

“I take it as a compliment.” Len grinned and started driving his cock in harder.

“Len...” Barry whimpered and arched at the sudden pleasure the thrust sent through his body. “So good...”

Len started slamming his cock in hard and his growing knot made it more and more intense with every turn.

“Oh god... yes please... my alpha...” Barry was almost completely lost to the outside world.

“My little omega...” Len sighed and leaned back down to his neck but didn’t slow his hips.

“Please...” Barry bared his neck for the alpha, completely submitting to him. He felt safe and he knew it was fast but wanted to take this risk. “My alpha please... just mine...”

“Only yours, my omega.” Leg slammed his knot in deep and bit down hard at the same time.

They swam in pure bliss for several minutes as their bond formed combined with their orgasms. They came down slowly and Len raised Barry from the wet sheets into his arms carefully with their connection. He both wanted to protect Barry from the discomfort of the cold wet sheets and wanted to demonstrate his strength to his newfound mate.

Barry just held on shakily not trying to bring his brain back online. It was too amazing to just enjoy his high. His brain was far from catching up to the fact that he’s been bonded now. He had a mate who he barely knew and who was a Prince.

Len stood up with Barry in his arms and walked carefully to the small sofa in front of the fireplace. Barry mumbled in discomfort as the movement tugged on their connection. But when Len finally settled and held him gently Barry just sighed softly in pleasure at the warmth of the fire on his back and the feeling and scent of his alpha from the front. It was perfectly calm for several minutes.

Then Len ringed for a servant with a lever at the side of the sofa that had a long string attached and lead along the wall and voiced a small bell at the servant’s room.

An older but not too old man entered the room.

“At your service, your highness.” He could smell immediately their bond and added. “And your honorable mate.”

Barry shuddered at being addressed like that.

“Please bring us some snacks and change the sheets, Albert.” Len said calmly, his voice completely lacking emotion.

“And something to drink please...” Barry added quietly uncertain if he was allowed to ask the servant.

“Yes, my lords.” Albert bowed and went to the bed and quickly changed the sheets with high efficiency.

Barry just blinked at it, and the sheets were new and clean in under two minutes. Then Albert left and only returned about ten minutes later with a serving cart filled with edible goods on the top and a full selection of drinks on its lower shelf.

After that Len thanked and asked not to be bothered until tomorrow and Albert left.

They spent the next few minutes just relaxing and enjoying each other on the sofa until Len’s knot started to go down.

“You’re due for at least one more round tonight, I hope you know...” he whispered against Barry’s ear and chuckled when the boy reflexively clenched around him.

When he finally could, Len pulled out really gently and laid Barry carefully on his back among the soft pillows of the sofa.

“Water, wine, beer or orange juice?” Len asked as he packed some chocolaty biscuits on a small plate.

“Water’s perfe... Wait you said orange juice? I love orange juice...” Barry said still dreamily and high on his bonding hormone levels.

Len chuckled and took the whole jar of orange juice for Barry. He grabbed the small coffee table and pulled it closer to the sofa, then brought the small plate, the jar of juice and water plus two glasses on it. When he sat back on the sofa, he gently pulled Barry up back into his arms. First of all, he kissed the boy then he filled his glass and lead it to those sweet lips and helped him drink.

Barry drank two glasses of the juice before he could even imagine eating something. Then he was fed by his alpha and it was wonderful.

Len never thought he would enjoy this much taking care of someone. It filled him with energy and pleasure with every bite his omega took. He was hardening again but he knew he could only enjoy the next round if Barry honestly wanted it and it was weirdly beautiful.

Barry drank another glass of juice then struggled a bit to lie across Len and slide his arms around the alpha. He was half hugging him and half just laying over him. He closed his eyes and rested a bit. He wanted to purr when Len started stroking his head and back gently. He felt how his body slowly relaxed into the position then start to charge up with sexual energy again. He felt against his side how Len was hardening, and he felt on his thighs how he started leaking slick again.

Barry smiled and mumbled meaninglessly against Len’s skin. He shuddered and muttered some affirmation when Len’s stroking hand slid to his hole. He gasped when he felt those long clever fingers entering him.

“Do you want a second round?” Len asked gently just to make sure.

“Yeah. I want you to tire me completely and I want to fall asleep on your knot.” Barry sighed and gave a full body shiver when Len pushed against his prostate.

“Sounds like a plan.” Len grinned.

Barry stretched a bit then pulled himself together and climbed onto Len’s lap.

“You ready for me? Or should I play with my fingers a bit more?” Len asked while carefully rubbed the head of his cock at Barry’s hole.

“Oh god... please fill me up...” Barry was too far gone to have patience for fingers.

Len grabbed his own cock and held it in place for Barry to sit on it.

Barry slammed himself down on it and arched in pleasure. He leaked slick into Len’s thighs but neither of them cared about the mess.

“Ride me!” Len sighed and leaned back to just enjoy it for a bit.

Barry obeyed enthusiastically and started bouncing up and down.

“How many times can you come, babe?” Len asked relaxing and letting Barry enjoy himself.

“A lot... about five I think...” Barry panted never stopping his moving.

“Good, then ride me until you come.” Len grinned and leaned back into a comfy position with his arms behind his head.

Barry just moaned and moved faster, then slower and then faster again so he could angle his hips perfectly. He was moaning and whining and soon getting close. Len still felt so big even after his former knot stretching his hole. He was so excited that his hole clenched down making him almost as tight as before. The drag of the thick veins was intense against his inner walls, and he had to slow down again as he couldn’t will his thighs to stay under control with the intensity.

“Please...” he whined when he was shuddering after every lift of his hips and he couldn’t control his muscles enough to slam his hips down the way he wanted. “Please fuck me... I can’t... I need more...”

“Then move more...” Len grinned loving to tease.

Barry slammed his hips down, but his body tensed even though it wanted more, and he whined again.

“Please...”

“Mmh...” Len enjoyed it too much. “Lift yourself off me.” He said and licked his lips when Barry obeyed.

Barry raised himself off of Len’s thick cock and held himself there. He wanted to slam back down and wanted to feel Len’s whole length slide into him but when he started lowering his hips Len caught them and held him in place.

“Want it back, don’t ya?” Len teased. “Want the pressure? To be filled completely... it would catch your sweet spot... drag along it with all the veins...” he used his deepest most turned on voice and held Barry’s hips with bruising force.

Barry squirmed and some of his slick dripped down onto Len’s cock.

“Nice... like that... your hole will clench so hard my finger would be a stretch...” he grinned at Barry’s struggling and he did clench, so more slick was pushed out. “Oh, it will be perfect... the stretch will push you right over the edge...” he kept teasing and he felt Barry’s nails on his shoulders. “It will feel like it’s ripping you apart... you will scream for me so pretty... it will feel like a knot in you...”

There were tears of frustration appearing on Barry’s cheeks and Len lead a finger to his hole and pushed in to check his tightness. Barry arched immediately, and Len could barely push it in.

“Shit...” Barry’s thighs trembled with the intensity of his pleasure.

“Want my cock back?” Len grinned pulling his finger out and putting his one hand on his cock to keep it in the right direction and the other still on Barry’s hip.

“Yes... god yes...” Barry had his eyes closed and his back arched.

Len teased his hole with the head of his cock. “You feel the stretch already don’t ya? I will fuck up into you without mercy...” he whispered getting ready. “You’ll take it so beautiful and you will come for me so hard you won’t be able to stand after it”

“Ple-ease...” Barry sobbed.

“Here it comes.” Len grinned and slammed his hips up while he pulled Barry’s down to meet in the middle, hard.

Barry screamed and arched and when his ass hit Len’s skin, he came so hard he saw stars. He tensed up for several seconds, his mind and body frozen in bliss, then he shuddered several times in his whole body before he finally fell back onto Len with his face against his neck. He was panting and taking in Len’s scent that was intense from this close.

Len put his arms around Barry in a new warm embrace to calm the omega. He could sense all the intense feelings making a chaos inside the boy and he wanted to reassure him.

“You did amazing.” Len whispered so much softer than before. “I’m so happy you’re mine.”

Barry smiled and snuggled closer. “Give me a few more seconds and we can go on...”

“I can give you the whole night, we have a whole life together you know.” Len smiled and kissed Barry’s head.

“That’s actually something I’m still working on taking in...” Barry mumbled, and Len started to worry. The boy of course didn’t think about the meaning of all of this, of what they did.

“Don’t worry I don’t regret anything.” Barry continued feeling the tension in Len. He knew it wasn’t enough and he knew that they will have ups and downs after tonight after taking things so fast, but he didn’t want to think about downs when he could have more mind-blowing sex. “And I can’t wait any longer...” he giggled and moved his hips.

“Good because I want more too...” he wasn’t losing patience and he would never hurt the omega but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard to hold back from taking his own pleasure.

“Will you fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week?” Barry blushed after Len’s dirty talk everything felt awkwardly innocent, he could say. “I want everyone to know what we did tonight.”

“Good.” Len turned and put Barry on his back to then get his legs on his shoulders and start fucking him into the soft sofa.

Barry grabbed a pillow above his head and moaned. He felt a little lazy, but he didn’t want to do anything other than enjoying whatever Len did.

Len increased his speed for a bit but then slowed back down and leaned in to kiss Barry deeply still tasting chocolate and orange. He enjoyed the feeling of being buried in the boy so much that he didn’t mind pulling things out. He wanted to come but it could wait even hours. His fingers found their way into Barry’s soft hair and he gently grabbed. Barry’s legs slid down around his lower back.

“Mmh... I want to come again...” Barry mumbled between kisses.

Len fucked him for a bit longer then pulled out and climbed down between his legs to take Barry in his mouth. He sucked slowly but efficiently, with his tongue working Barry’s most sensitive parts just right. After a few seconds Barry was coming again, and Len swallowed easily with a pleased hum.

“Stay here.” Len said to the panting omega and stood up. Followed by Barry’s eyes he went to the bowl and tap next to the fireplace. His room had running water from the wall and a bowl under it to hold it. Now that the fireplace had been hot for a long time, he even had hot water. He let out some into the bowl and grabbed a soft cloth to wet it. He then cleaned himself from the sweat, slick and come. Then he cleaned the cloth and went to clean Barry too.

Barry sighed softly at the feeling on his sensitive skin. Then Len made sure he drank another glass of juice, so he wouldn’t be dehydrated from producing so much slick.

Len helped him up and lead him behind the sofa.

“Would you like to bend over the couch or the bed? Or you would prefer some softness now before we sleep?” Len gently nuzzled his neck as he spoke.

“I... I don’t know...” Barry sighed and bent his head to give more room to Len.

“Then let’s leave something for tomorrow.” Len gently pulled him to the bed.

They kissed for long minutes before they turned onto their sides. Len pulled Barry close and carefully slid back inside. He moved slowly and they both felt wonderful. Len kissed gently the bite mark on Barry’s neck then when Barry turned to him, he kissed his lips. They kissed slowly and deeply. They didn’t need to speed up or increase the intensity, the sweet calm loving was perfectly enough.

Their orgasms weren’t blinding or star-seeing intense, but it felt good. It felt magical.

They fell asleep with Len’s knot deep inside Barry.

They had no idea what was coming next, but Len had plans and Barry had feelings and trust.

**Author's Note:**

> With all the detail I put in it's almost like a proposition for a longer fic but I have no plans at all making this any longer. (Though I wanted to include Len killing Lewis for a short time)
> 
> If you have any good ideas and time and energy this work is up for adoption to be written, just message me :) 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
